Cuando el amor te impide huir
by WannaBeJaced
Summary: Basado en COFA  City of Fallen Angels . Una pequeña historia donde Jace y Clary tendrán que superar pequeños baches para hacer valer su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos en esta historia, ni los rasgos generales de ésta última, me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, de la saga _"Cazadores de Sombras"_. Este fanfic está ambientado en el cuarto libro de la saga (conocido como CoFA), que todavía no ha salido a la venta. Así pues, son suposiciones mías, o más bien lo que deseo que pueda pasar. Si no has leído hasta, como mínimo, el tercero, puede haber spoilers que te revelen parte de la historia.

Espero que os guste, y si es así, hacédmelo saber para que siga colgando más capítulos. Nada más. :)

_No copyright intended._

_

* * *

_

Jace ya no podía más. Esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, pues nunca había pensado que cuando se dirigían a la casa de los Penhallow para la fiesta se iba a encontrar con tal problema. Ni siquiera había bebido, pero se estaba haciendo el ebrio para humillar a Clary. Podía decir mil veces en voz alta que la odiaba, que la detestaba, pero cada vez que aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas por sus labios, un amargo ardor ascendía por su garganta prendiéndole las cuerdas vocales. No era cierto, por mucho que intentara negarlo. La amaba, y no tenía ninguna excusa para comportarse de aquél modo. Había estado tonteando con Aline Penhallow delante de la propia Clary, como venganza personal. ¿Por qué? Era simple: ella le había estado evitando desde que, en un arrebato de injustificada rabia, le había dicho que era infantilmente estúpida. Sabía que sus palabras podrían herirla más que cualquier cosa, y no se equivocaba, siempre era infalible.

Pero ¿ahora? Se arrepentía. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se había dejado arrastrar por Aline a la cocina, que estaba más apartada del salón de la casa. Ella le miraba con ojos floricientos, como el niño al que le entregaban un dulce caramelo para que con él se entretuviese. Estaba haciendo mal, lo sabía; su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho y su respiración era pesada, su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con pensamientos nada adecuados en aquél instante. Aline, con una sonrisa curvada suavemente en una de las comisuras de sus labios, lo agarró por la camisa blanca. Debido al tirón que le había dado para atraerlo hacia ella, los primeros botones se desabrocharon, dejando al descubierto un perfecto pecho musculado, cubierto aquí y allá con runas mágicas.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que aquello era lo que podría herir a Clary con ímpetu: todavía recordaba el rostro descompuesto de ella cuando lo halló en una habitación con Aline sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Pretendía reproducir entonces una escena parecida, sólo que ésta vez sin ningún tipo de interrupción para que pudiera consumar aquello.

Los ardientes labios de ella atraparon los suyos, hundiendo sus lenguas en una batalla por el poder. Jace sintió en su espalda la fría pared de la cocina cuando Aline le empujó con rostro perverso hacia ella. Volvió a la carga y se lanzó a él como un león lo haría contra su presa; podía ver perfectamente en los ojos de la chica cuán deseosa estaba, el tiempo que había esperado aquello.

– Jace... –Musitó en un sensual susurro. La voz de la cazadora de sombras sonó ronca y retumbó en los oídos de él. El chico se limitó a cerrar los ojos y permitirse, de nuevo, saborear sus labios. Tenía un toque ácido, o quizá simplemente era la acidez que él sentía al estar traicionando a quien más amaba.

Aun así, Jace no movió las manos, que descansaban con las palmas apoyadas contra la pared, al igual que su espalda. Sólo se limitaba a acompasar sus labios a los de ella, cuando la aventurada mano de la muchacha se atrevió a sobrepasar los límites de la intimidad. Él sintió un tacto caliente tirando de la hebilla de su cinturón, y sin haber podido si quiera reaccionar, la mano de Aline empezó a juguetear con el borde de sus jeans. Justo cuando la iba a detener, arrepentido de haber ido más allá, ambos escucharon al mismo tiempo un ruido en el marco de la puerta. Viraron sus rostros en aquella dirección, dando con unos atónitos ojos verdes que emanaban de ellos estupefacción, y sobretodo traición.

– C-Clary... –La voz de Jace sonó baja, un murmullo apenas, intentando recuperar la compostura ante una situación así.

La chica pelirroja todavía tenía la boca entreabierta. Entonces no sabía decir cómo se sentía: ni siquiera estaba iracunda, simplemente se había quedado... vacía por dentro. Con la misma expresión en el rostro, dio media vuelta, trastabillando con sus propios pies e intentó buscar el camino a tientas hacia la salida, tropezando con los inmuebles.

Clary tenía la vista nublada, su mente se hallaba colapsada, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ella arrasando con todos sus pensamientos. Las calles de Alacante estaban llenas de bullicio, extrañamente aquella noche todo el mundo parecía estar de buen humor. Pero no escuchaba nada, todo era como una película muda en la que la protagonista iba corriendo todo cuanto sus piernas se lo permitían por una empinada calleja que desembocaba cerca de una avenida más ancha. No sentía el cansancio y había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto había estado corriendo? ¿Segundos, minutos o incluso fueron horas? No estaba muy segura. Su respiración era forzada, las venas le ardían por dentro, pero se encontraba tan fría como un témpano. Alzó un instante la vista para ubicarse: se encontraba en uno de los callejones que se acercaban cada vez más a la colina en la que reinaba el Gard. Sin duda ya había recorrido un buen tramo, pero no se veía capaz de frenar. Quería huir, pero no sabía a dónde.

¿Por qué Jace se estaba comportando así? ¿No eran tal para cual, como las piezas del yin y el yang que se cumplimentaban a la perfección? Ella, que habría dado su vida en todo momento por él, se encontraba inusualmente desorientada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Un pequeño flash iluminó su mente, recreando una escena en la que Jace, fuera de sus cabales, le gritaba a Jocelyn que era una mentirosa, que realmente tantos años junto a Valentine le habían pasado factura. Clary no entendía nada y estaba horrorizada, ¿por qué decía aquello? Nunca lo supo, ni se aventuró a hacerlo, más cuando una hora más tarde de aquello le había dicho estúpida e infantil. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para su disfrazada tranquilidad y paciencia, pues desde que Raziel lo había resucitado de entre los muertos, los comportamientos de Jace no parecían del todo justificables.

De repente, algo la embistió por detrás. Si no hubiera sido gracias a una cárcel de brazos que rodeaban su cintura, habría caído de bruces hacia delante por el impacto. Repentinamente se sintió presa del pánico sin saber el motivo, quizá había estado muy acostumbrada a vivir en Brooklyn y a sus continuos atracos. Pataleó entre aquellos musculosos brazos, y gritó hasta quedarse sin resuello hasta que una fría y dura mano selló sus labios. Intentó ver el rostro de su atacante, pero no lo consiguió. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que sus mejillas se encontraban inundadas en lágrimas que manaban desde sus ojos como cascadas puras y cristalinas desde que salió de la casa de los Penhallow. Y, entonces, su llanto se acrecentó, borrándole ya por completo la visión. Quienquiera que fuese quien la tenía atrapada en unos rudos brazos nada acogedores, dio media vuelta para ver el rostro de la muchacha. Clary no supo identificar nada ya que las lágrimas opacaban su visión. Siguió llorando, pensando que la iban a secuestrar o algo peor, ya que no sería la primera vez que alguien con malas intenciones atravesaba las murallas de Alacante. Quizá era Sebastian, cuyo cadáver no había sido encontrado tras exhaustivas búsquedas, quien clamaba venganza por la muerte del padre de ambos. Su pánico fue en aumento al distinguir un pelo rubio, como el de su hermano de sangre, que parecía mucho más intenso bajo la luz del astro lunar plateado...


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE:**_ Aquí os traigo un poquito más de mi historia. Actualmente tengo mucho más escrito, pero prefiero ir cortando la historia en momentos que podrían ser intrigantes para mantener la atención de los lectores. :) Como siempre, si queréis que siga colgando tan sólo tenéis que añadir la historia a _favorites_ o escribir algún _review;_ estoy dispuesta a leer todo tipo de comentarios constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura.

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

_No copyright intended._

* * *

– Clary, por favor... Ya basta, Clary... Quieta... –Una voz muy familiar se proyectó cerca de su oído, tanto que un dulce y ardiente aliento ascendió por su cuello produciéndole un placentero escalofrío. El tono era comedido, tranquilo, seguramente con la intención de sonar relajado para que Clary se apaciguara.

Y lo consiguió, tan sólo una persona sobre toda la faz de Idris o de la propia Tierra podía tener ese efecto sobre ella. Los músculos de su espalda se destensaron de a poco, y su respiración se ralentizó de forma considerable. Ahora recordaba que en algún momento de su corrida había creído que sería capaz de vomitar los pulmones, los cuales ardían en su pecho ante el esfuerzo.

– Ya está... Respira... –Jace parecía algo agitado también, pero en un porcentaje minúsculo en comparación de ella. No lo había escuchado ir tras ella cuando salió de la casa de los Penhallow, aunque a decir verdad ni aun habiendo estado concentrada lo había hecho. Antes, cuando había estado corriendo, le había parecido que el suave viento veraniego que corría entre los árboles pronunciaban su nombre, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había sido Jace, sólo que su voz le había parecido como si lo escuchara desde las profundidades del océano.

– Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima. –Clary no creyó que su voz pudiera ser tan firme en un momento como aquél en el que se atragantaba con sus propias lágrimas. Todavía su vista no se había aclarado, pero había mejorado considerablemente por su continuo parpadeo.

Inspiró hondo, esperando calmarse, pero en su interior una apagada ira comenzaba a alimentarse de la escena que había acaecido en la cocina. Sintió arcadas en la boca del estómago; quizá sí que fuera a vomitar los pulmones entonces. Echó la cabeza a un lado, con la intención de que lo que quisiera que hubiera en su interior ascendiera por su esófago, pero tan sólo escupió saliva. Ahora se encontraba mareada, fallida de fuerzas y justificadamente cabreada. Su interior era una mezcla indefinida de sensaciones que se contradecían.

Las manos de Jace se pusieron cada una a cada lado de su rostro, mientras sus pulgares apartaban las lágrimas que discurrían como un río por las facciones de Clary. Ella mordió bruscamente su labio inferior al pensar que, seguramente, aquellas manos habían estado en contacto con la piel de Aline, brindándole un placer que ni siquiera ella había tenido el gusto de paladear... Una terminación nerviosa ardía con intensidad en el final de su mano izquierda, hormigueándole los dedos.

– Clary, por favor, déjame expl... –No tuvo tiempo de finalizar. La mano en la que Clary había sentido aquel ardor febril ascendió con vida propia y abofeteó una de las mejillas de Jace. Éste, estupefacto, retrocedió en paso, liberándola de su prisión entre su cuerpo y la fría pared del callejón. Llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la piel ardiente bajo su ojo, donde podía sentir un calor poco agradable y un picor que, más que doler físicamente, fue psicológicamente. La mejilla estaba sonrojada allá donde Clary le había propinado una bofetada, dejando incluso la marca de sus dedos.

Empezó a llover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El párrafo escrito en cursiva **no me pertenece**, sino que es un spoiler que dio Cassandra Clare sobre CoFA escrito por ella misma. Mi FanFic está basado en ese párrafo para desarrollarlo.

**Nota:** Espero que os guste esta nueva actualización. Sé que estoy tardando en colgar capítulos, pero he estado ajetreada con la Universidad. Así que pido disculpas. Tengo poco más escrito, porque me estoy centrando en una historia que me ronda por la cabeza y quiero plasmar en el papel. Ya sabéis, si os gusta este FanFic añadidlo a favorites o haced algún review, ¡agradezco todo! Y así me anima a seguir escribiendo. :)

_No copyright intended._

* * *

– J-J-Jace... yo no... no quería... –Las palabras de Clary se aferraban con fuerza a su garganta, sin querer ser pronunciadas. Estaba aterrada de lo que acababa de hacer. Miró con horror la mano con la que lo había golpeado, como si ese miembro fuera una parte de su cuerpo ajena a ella, como si fuera de otra persona... Sus labios, entreabiertos, no siguieron hablando, pero de repente empezó a tiritar a pesar del agradable calor de tormenta.

Los gotas caían furiosas del cielo nocturno, golpeando con fuerza el pavimento del suelo. Ambos tenían las ropas caladas en menos de veinte segundos, de pies a cabeza. Clary alzó sus ojos verdes hacia los dorados de Jace, los cuales parecían más apagados que hacía unos meses, desde que Raziel le concedió a Clary lo que más deseaba. No pudo distinguir ningún atisbo de cuál era su expresión, pero todavía se palpaba la mejilla. Clary sollozó en bajo, al fondo de su garganta, esperando que no la escuchara, pero ninguna lágrima se desbordó a pesar de que su rostro estaba surcado por la lluvia.

– Está bien. Puedo decir que me lo merecía. –Susurró él, con la voz calmada. Un rayo calló detrás de ella, iluminando el rostro del nefilim. Parecía estar llorando, se dijo, con aquellas gotas que precipitaban del cielo bañando sus facciones.– Clary... Lo siento. No quería lastimarte... –Titubeó un segundo, dudando de cómo seguir.– No lo hice, al menos, con esa intención, yo sólo quería... desahogarme y no se me ocurrió mejor manera. Sé todo lo que me vas a decir, cualquier insulto que parezca una barbarie. Pero no te equivocarás, porque soy todo lo que tú quieres que sea. –Guardó silencio, bajando la mano de su mejilla para que su brazo colgara a cada lado.– Me sentía rabioso, descontrolado... Por eso actué así. No siento nada por Aline Penhallow, tan sólo es un pasatiempo para poder ocupar mis pensamientos con otra cosa que no seas tú, tú y sólo tú... Pero cuando intento apartarte de mi mente, me siento desvalido, incompleto. Vacío. Y no es eso lo que quiero, quiero sentirme bien, quiero que tú me llenes con tu mera presencia...

Si esperaba que Clary replicara cualquier cosa, encontró una decepción, pues se mantenía en silencio, pegada contra la pared como si aquella fuera el único sustento que podía mantenerla en pie.

– Entiendo que... después de estas semanas, me desprecies. Soy un completo inútil. A pesar de que presumo de pensar antes que actuar, no siempre puedo decirlo... –Suspiró al ver que Clary lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión indefinible. Suspiró derrotado.– De acuerdo, ya no te molesto más, Clarissa. –Dio media vuelta, girando lentamente sobre sus talones.

Ella había estado conteniendo las lágrimas, las cuales no eran ni de tristeza ni de felicidad. Sintió como si se lanzara a un abismo demoníaco, cuando viró sobre sí para alejarse de ella. Consiguió despegarse de la pared a duras penas, tambaleante, con unas rodillas que fallaban. En aquel segundo, distinguió una música suave y relajante que seguramente procedía de alguna de las casas circundantes, y se dejó inundar de la fuerza moral que desprendía. Dio un paso decidido a pesar de su debilidad.

– Jace. Te amo. –Su voz apenas fue una exhalación, un pequeño susurro que probablemente sólo un fantasma podría haber oído. Él, que parecía estar atento a todo, la encaró de nuevo al haberla escuchado no sin algo de dificultad.

– Por el Ángel, Clary... Yo no podría amarte. –Murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.– Ese verbo no abarca todo lo que siento por ti, porque esto –se llevó un puño al pecho donde se encontraba su corazón palpitante, y ella pudo ver que tenía los nudillos blancos de la tensión– va más allá de todo eso, no creo que nunca nadie haya sentido algo así por otra persona... Estoy irremediablemente atado a ti, como un imán atraído por el hierro... Más de lo que Lucifer amaba a Dios.

Clary no necesitó escuchar nada más. Alzó una de sus manos y tiró de su camisa mojada con los delgados dedos, mientras su espalda volvía a chocar contra la misma pared de antes. La lengua de Jace, demandante, traspasó la barrera que eran los labios de la pelirroja con ansia, buscando la de ella para que ambas emprendieran un baile pasional en el que estaban coordinados el uno con el otro, almas gemelas que sabían a la perfección el próximo movimiento de su acompañante. Las manos del muchacho bajaron más allá de la cintura de ella, mientras Clary tiró con más fuerza de él contra ella, recelosa de que un centímetro de aire se interpusiera entre ellos.

_El callejón y la música desaparecieron, y no había nada más que ella y la lluvia y Jace, sus manos sobre ella... Él hizo un ruido de sorpresa, abajo en su garganta, y clavó los dedos en la tela delgada de sus medias. Como era de esperar, las arrancó, y sus dedos mojados estaban de repente sobre la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Sin ser menos, Clary deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la camisa empapada, y dejó que sus dedos exploraran lo que había debajo: la piel tirante, caliente sobre sus costillas, las crestas de su abdomen, las cicatrices en su espalda. Este era un territorio desconocido para ella, pero parecía estar volviéndolo loco: él gemía suavemente contra su boca, besándola más y más, como si nunca fuera suficiente, no era suficiente..._

Clary sabía que nunca se cansaría de los jugosos labios del muchacho, para ella eran como una droga que podía mantarle lentamente si no tomaba su dosis diaria. Y había estado demasiado tiempo en abstinencia, su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo, al igual que el de Jace. Éste, con una profunda respiración, parecía más inexperto de lo que jamás ella había pensado. Sabía, y era cierto, que él no era virgen, un rostro y una anatomía como las que Jace poseía no se desperdiciabas así como así, cualquier mujer podía apreciarlo. Los nervios siempre habían sido traicioneros y eso parecía ser lo que le sucedía. Pero bastó un poco más de ímpetu en el movimiento de los labios de Clary para darle a Jace la certeza absoluta de lo qué era que ansiaba. Un ronco gemido involuntario ascendió por la garganta de la perlirroja cuando las manos masculinas que más idolatraba se deshacían de los últimos trozos de las medias, arrojándolos al suelo, y ascendían suavemente por sus muslos bajo la falda que llevaba. Ella tiró con fuerza del cinturón de él, precipitando sus caderas para que éstas se cerraran la una contra la otra. No había duda de la excitación de ambos, mas cuando Clary era capaz de sentir tras su ropa la hombría viril.

Había sido demasiado tiempo conteniéndose ya hubiese sido por un motivo u otro. Ya no tenía nada de malo aquello. Y ambos lo tenían muy claro. Los labios de Jace se despegaron de los de ella para besar su mandíbula, dándole pequeños mordiscos que no causaban daño alguno, con la intención de despertar cualquier terminación nerviosa aletargada. Siguió descendiendo hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la clavícula de ella, y bordeó un poco la zona para quedar justo a un lado de su cuello. Recorrió la zona de su yugular de abajo arriba con su músculo bucal, catando el sabor de la piel de Clary. Aquello era un néctar divino, se dijo él, mientras dejaba descansar su boca a la altura del oído izquierdo de ella. La muchacha tenía el rostro alzado hacia el cielo tormentoso, del cual se había olvidado por completo de que seguía derramando lágrimas angélicas sobre ellos, con los ojos algo entrecerrados y vidriosos de aquella sensación que se apoderaba de ella. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior cuando una de las manos de Jace se situó entre sus piernas, rozando su piel desnuda en un camino ascendente en la parte superior de entre sus piernas. Jace jadeó, fuera de sí.

– Bravo, bravo... –Unas palmadas secas y pausadas interrumpieron lo que en aquél momento era una burbuja.– Esto me conmociona. –Ninguno de los dos supo identificar la voz, ni siquiera de si era de un sexo o de otro. Por un momento creyeron que tan sólo existían ellos dos, y que lo que les rodeaba era ajeno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Comment:** Siento estar tardando en subir algún que otro capítulo, y que cuando lo hago no es que sean precisamente largos. Aun así, espero que os guste este pequeño adelanto que os doy. Si queréis que siga introduciendo más la historia, tan sólo tenéis que dejarme algún _review_, añadir la historia a _favorites_ o _suscribiros_. Lo que queráis. :D Sin más preámbulos aquí lo dejo. Y, por cierto, al final de la historia tendréis una nota explicativa acerca de algo.

Disfrutad. :)

_No copyright intended._

* * *

Jace sintió el impulso de alejarse repentinamente de Clary, pero no lo hizo. Su amor no era prohibido como hacía poco más de tres meses, no había ningún motivo por el cual aquello debía ser avergonzante. Tan sólo eran dos jóvenes cazadores de sombras a punto de consumar su amor, ¿qué tenía de malo? Aunque el rubio se vio en la obligación de apartar las manos tan próximas a la intimidad de Clary, quizá por no faltar el respeto a quien les había interrumpido.

Giró el rostro suavemente, todavía sumido en el letargo de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Y sus facciones se descompusieron al igual que el muro de Berlín había sido derrumbado. Al ver la expresión de alerta de su amante, Clary miró en la misma dirección, algo acongojada. Sus ojos a pocas se salieron de sus órbitas y empezó a sentir cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

Sebastian. O el verdadero Jonathan Cristopher.

_"Ha regresado para matarla, para vengar la muerte de su padre"_, pensó él, pues desde que Valentine había sido asesinado por el Ángel Raziel y tras no haber hallado el cuerpo de su hermano, había temido con toda su alma y existencia que se regocijara en la muerte de Clary, pues había sido ella quien había cambiado el pentagrama de invocación.

Y, mientras tanto, ella, horrorizada, no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que Jonathan había regresado para terminar con Jace lo que habían empezado al lado del río que circulaba cerca del escondite del Señor del Círculo.

– Veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia. Sabía que teníais cierta tendencia masoquista el caer en la tentación del incesto, pero ahora que sabéis la verdad, parece que no queréis desperdiciar ni un segundo el uno contra el otro. –Sonrió, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sonrisa, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.– Hacéis bien, nunca se sabe cuándo una vida puede ser sesgada por la guadaña de la Muerte. –Tanto Jace como Clary estaban petrificados; era aquello lo que llevaban temiendo desde la supuesta caída de Jonathan. Éste, quien era bien favorecido por las sombras al ocultar éstas la mayor parte de sus facciones y cuerpo, alzó sin ningún preámbulo la mano derecha, mostrando un largo y ancho cuchillo que perfectamente podría haber sido robado de una carnicería mundana por las dimensiones del mismo. Un relámpago iluminó la escena, y los dos amantes pudieron comprobar, al mismo tiempo, que todo el cuchillo se encontraba cubierto de una densa sangre roja, reciente, que parecía una escorrentía a lo largo del antebrazo del macabro muchacho y goteaba desde su codo hasta el suelo.– Ya me he ocupado de nuestra querida madre, Clary. Nunca me gustó que me abandonara y despreciara de aquel modo. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? –Su arrogante mirada bailaba entre el rostro inexpresivo de Jace (habiendo recuperado ya la compostura) y una Clary atónita.

El primero se separó con brusquedad, y sólo entonces recordó que había salido desarmado de la casa de los Penhallow. Palmeó en vano su cinturón, sin hallar nada. Giró bruscamente hacia Clary, con una mirada apremiante. Ella tan sólo llevaba encima su estela, y con aquello no podía hacer mucho más. De un momento para otro pareció que toda Alacante estaba desierta, ya no había música, ni voces lejanas del bullicio; tan sólo la incipiente lluvia que golpeaba el suelo y a ellos mismos con fiereza.

– ¿Celoso, Jonathan? Deberías pensar quién de los dos desea hacer el incesto. Qué pervertido, por favor. –Hizo un ademán con la mano, uno bastante despectivo. Un músculo en la mejilla del sucesor de Valentine se crispó. Jace sonrió sarcástico.– Exactamente eso era a lo que me refería. –Y sin ningún arma, se abalanzó contra él dispuesto a luchar.

Pudo esquivar la afilada hoja haciendo un brusco movimiento hacia la derecha, aferrando en el camino la mano derecha de Jonathan para retorcerla y que el cuchillo cayera al suelo. Había sido rápido, mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber creído, y el cuchillo se resbaló de la mano de su contrincante al estar enguantado en un color escarlata. Jace consiguió empujarlo varios metros hacia atrás y se envalentonó contra él de nuevo, dispuesto a deformarle la cara de inocencia que tenía. Asestó un duro puñetazo en su mandíbula, y Jonathan contraatacó alzando ambas manos para sujetarlo del cuello e impedir que respirara. Lo consiguió. Los roles cambiaron y fue el hermano de Clary quien se situó sobre Jace, aprisionando a éste contra el empedrado del callejón, cortándole cualquier vía por la que pudiera obtener oxígeno. No dejaron en ningún momento de luchar por tomar el control, aunque estaba claro que Jonathan se encontraba en ventaja.

Jace quedó tendido en el suelo, sin resuello y los ojos cerrados, la clara decadencia del movimiento de su pecho era, de lejos, alarmante. Jonathan apartó las manos victorioso y comenzó a incorporarse dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a liquidar a su hermana sin compasión.

Clary fue mucho más rápida. No había huido, aunque sabía que eso era lo que Jace querría. No lo iba a dejar solo contra su hermano. Sujetaba el cuchillo por el mango con ambas manos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No supo de dónde brotó aquella valentía, sabiendo que era sangre de su sangre... Pero ese motivo no bastó para desatar la ira contenida, la cual era mucho mayor a cualquier ligamiento de familia. Antes de que Jonathan terminara de levantarse, asestó una puñalada al pecho del muchacho, justo en el centro del corazón.

– Con razón... eres una Morgenstern. –Fue todo lo que dijo su hermano. Se sintió herida, irascible, cegada por la rabia. Y no satisfecha con lo que había hecho, desinsertó la arma blanca de su pecho y la volvió a hundir con furia, repitiendo el mismo proceso varias veces. La sangre brotaba abundante, en un segundo pensó que no creía que tanto elixir vital pudiera ser contenido en las venas.

Una mano pálida, pero férrea, detuvo el último movimiento en forma de semicírculo con el que pensaba, definitivamente, ponerle fin a la vida de su hermano. Vio los ojos coléricos, pero orgullosos, de Jace frente a ella y se detuvo en seco, yéndosele el cuchillo de las manos para rebotar en el suelo con u tintineo. Lo miró, confundida. Su imponente cuerpo le impedía observar a su fallecido hermano, y lo agradeció. Jace se mantenía de espaldas a la sangrienta escena, esperando apaciguarla con su presencia.

– Yo crecía que... cuando te estaba...

– Shh. Era una farsa; prentedía hacerme el desfallecido para atacarle con la guardia baja. Pero te me has adelantado. –Acarició una de las mejillas de ella, reconfortándose con su calidez. La sonrisa vacilante de Clary terminó brotando, con un matiz triste que Jace no pudo soportar, así que la atrajo contra sí, dejando que enterrara su rostro en su propio pecho. Sintió cómo los hombros de ella temblaban, en un amago por controlar los sollozos, pero no emitió sonido alguno.– Ya pasó, todo está bien. Vayamos a casa. –No obtuvo respuesta, así que la apartó suavemente, comprobando que se había desmayado.

La cogió en brazos con cuidado y la acunó contra su tórax, emprendiendo una ligera caminata hacia la casa de los Lightwood, sin mirar atrás.

Había cometido un error.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Clary no ha matado al verdadero Sebastian (y ni siquiera se sabe si está realmente mureto :_]). Una cosa es que ella creyese que era él, y otra muy diferente que en verdad lo fuese. Entonces, os preguntaréis: ¿Quién era? Es algo que no tengo pensado revelar, prefiero dejarlo a vuestra imaginación aunque hay una explicación bastante lógica (aunque algo descabellada ;D). Podéis dejar vuestras suposiciones en un _review_ si queréis.

¡Un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Comment:** Bueeeno, sé que estoy tardando mucho en subir actualizaciones y que, además, éstas son cortas. Pido perdón por las molestias, pero cuando intentaba subirlo me daba error, y también estoy ahora con la temporada de exámenes en la Universidad. Aun así, espero sacar un poco de tiempo cuanto antes. Ya sabéis que si queréis que esto siga, tan sólo tenéis que dejar un review o agregar la historia a favourites, así sabréis de los primeros cuándo he actualizado.

That's it. :)

_No copyright intended._

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas, o al menos no había incentivo de ellas a través desde las ventanas. Jace subió los peldaños del porche con cuidado, sujetando a Clary todavía entre sus brazos. La observó acurrucada en ellos, como si fuese frágil y buscase cobijo en él. El joven sonrió imperceptible, ahora tenía mucho más de lo que jamás había deseado. Mientras la tuviese a su lado pudiendo respirar su dulce aroma, mientras ella hiciese siempre lo contrario a lo que decían, mientras se dejaba inundar con cada entonación que tenían sus palabras cuando hablaba... Mientras tanto, podía seguir viviendo. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella, ya no.  
Clary parpadeó confusa bajo la tenue luz amarillenta del porche. Gimió por lo bajo, desorientada: ya no se acordaba de dónde había estado ni qué había estado haciendo. Jace la sujetó con fueza para que no se cayera y se sentó en uno de los bancos que custodiaban la puerta principal. La acomodó en su regazo con sumo cuidado y le apartó unos rebeldes mechones de pelo rojizo que cubrían sus ojos verdes.  
–Estamos en casa, Clary. Duérmete. –La voz de Jace fue suave, como un breve suspiro que acarició la piel de la muchacha.  
Clary lo observó como si lo viese por primera vez en su vida. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad por la pasión, por todas las emociones que él hacía que aflorasen en ella. Era perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones, lo cual le dotaba de todavía mayor belleza. Clary se preguntaba cómo Jace se podría haber fijado en alguien como ella. Pero gracias al Ángel, estaban destinados para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separase.  
Ella abrió los labios para decir algo, cualquier cosa que derribase aquel dulce silencio. Pero los volvió a cerrar, indecisa, puesto que todavía seguía sumergida en el calor que el cuerpo de Jace desprendía. Jace sonrió al ver que Clary no conseguía reaccionar y lo miraba fijamente. Se inclinó sobre ella, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de él. Dejó que sus labios se rozasen, incentivándole a algo más.  
Clary, descontrolada, alzó las manos que yacían a sus costados sobre el banco de mármol y las llevó al pelo de él, dejando que sus dedos se perdiesen. Tiró de Jace hacia sí hasta que sus labios encajaron perfectamente. Fue consciente de la humedad en la boca del muchacho y dejó que su lengua se bañase en ella. Jace, por su parte, comenzó a escavar dentro de ella, deseoso de encontrar algo que no sabía qué era. Quizá su propio desahogo.  
Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, los corazones de ambos palpitaban al unísono, con fuerza, excitados por el momento. Los dedos de Jace repasaban las líneas de la mandíbula de Clary con mucha suavidad.  
–Vamos a mi habitación. –Murmuró él, sin querer despegarse del todo de ella, puesto que cuando la besaba se sentía completo.  
Llevaban mucho tiempo retrasando todo, por un motivo u otro. Pero ambos lo deseaban, querían conocer el cuerpo de otro como si fuese suyo. No podían seguir posponiéndolo, pues llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo.  
Para la sorpresa de Jace, Clary sonrió de lado, con cierto toque perverso. Aquello lo hizo sonreír con picardía y la ayudó a incorporarse. Clary se puso en pie de un salto y tiró de la mano de Jace, obligándolo a levantarse. Éste volvió a tomarla en brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; a veces Clary olvidaba cuán rápido podía ser su amado. Ella levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de él, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Jace sintió un agradable calor en la base de la garganta y se le escapó un ronroneo suave. Clary lo escuchó, satisfecha, y empezó a trazar un sinuoso camino que subía por el cuello de él, depositando cálidos besos allá donde pasaba. Jace se estremeció, quedándose quieto y cerrando los ojos. La boca de Clary llegó hasta la altura de su oreja y mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la misma.  
–No te quedes ahí paralizado, estoy esperando. –Susurró ella, segura. La respiración que exhaló chocó contra la piel de Jace, y éste se mordió el labio inferior.  
Abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro derecho y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin pensarlo llegó hasta la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y la empujó con el piel, abriéndola. Dejó a Clary sobre la cama y se giró para cerrar la puerta y tener un poco más de intimidad. Viró de nuevo hacia su amada, que estaba recostada sobre la colcha, alzándose suavemente por los codos. Le guiñó un ojo. Jace, con una sensual sonrisa en los labios, se acercó hasta el lecho con lentitud, dejando que se desesperara. Se plantó frente a ella y despacio se reclinó, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la cubierta de la cama para mantener el equilibrio. Entonces, pudo escuchar como si fuese suyo el corazón de Clary, que parecía trotar dentro de su pecho con violencia. Estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque intentase aparentar lo contrario.  
Finalmente Jace se subió a la cama, sobre Clary, pero sin echar su peso sobre ella. Inclinó hacia delante un poco más la cabeza, hasta que su nariz tocó en la barbilla de ella.  
–¿Estás segura? –Murmuró apenas audible, su voz tembló.  
No quería obligarla a nada, sólo quería que fuese natural.  
No obtuvo respuesta, pero, en cambio, Clary suspiró mirándole fijamente a sus ojos dorados, mientras una de sus manos ascendía por la espalda de él, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta. Jace fue consciente del cálido tacto recorriendo su columna vertebral y volvió a sentir un escalofrío bastante placentero. Aquella era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar. Sonrió travieso, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo la mano de Clary levantaba sutilmente su camiseta por el camino. Jace tomó su mano libre y la puso por encima de su cabeza, apoyada en la cama. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron un trayecto desde su hombro hasta la palma de su mano, muy suavemente.  
–Te amo. Daría todo por ti; mi vida, mi alma, mi sangre. Lo que me pidieses. Soy todo tuyo, Clary. Para siempre. –No había planeado decirlo, pero sus palabras brotaron con tranquilidad de sus labios, rebotando en los de ella, rozándolos.


End file.
